mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dakota Fanning
| birthplace = Conyers, Georgia, U.S. | deathdate = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2000–present }} Hannah Dakota Fanning (born February 23, 1994), better known simply as Dakota Fanning, is an American actress. Fanning's breakthrough performance was in I Am Sam in 2001. As a child actress, she appeared in high-profile films such as Man on Fire, War of the Worlds, and Charlotte's Web. Fanning began transitioning to more adult roles with Hounddog and ''The Secret Life of Bees''. Recent films have included [[The Twilight Saga (film series)|The ''Twilight Saga]]'' and The Runaways. She has won numerous awards and is the youngest person ever to have been nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award. Personal life Dakota Fanning was born in Conyers, Georgia, the daughter of Joy (née Arrington), who played tennis professionally, and Steve Fanning, who played minor league baseball and now works as an electronics salesman in Los Angeles.Dakota Fanning in 'Twilight': Good girl plays bad | NJ.com Her maternal grandfather was former American football player, Rick Arrington, and her aunt is former ESPN reporter Jill Arrington. Dakota is the older sister of Elle Fanning, also an actress. Fanning is of half German descent and her last name is of Irish origin. Fanning and her family are Southern Baptist. She attends Campbell Hall School in North Hollywood, California, and is on the varsity spirit cheerleading squad. Acting career Early years Fanning began acting at the age of five after appearing on a Tide commercial. Her first significant acting job was a guest-starring role in the NBC prime-time drama ER, which remains one of her favorite roles ("I played a car accident victim who has leukemia. I got to wear a neck brace and nose tubes for the two days I worked.") Fanning subsequently had several guest roles on established television series, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Practice, and Spin City. She also portrayed the title characters of Ally McBeal and The Ellen Show as young girls. In 2001, Fanning was chosen to star opposite Sean Penn in the movie I Am Sam, the story of a mentally challenged man who fights for the custody of his daughter (played by Fanning). Her role in the film made Fanning the youngest person ever to be nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award, being seven years of age at the time. She also won the Best Young Actor/Actress award from the Broadcast Film Critics Association for her performance. 2002–2003 In 2002, director Steven Spielberg cast Fanning in the lead child role of Allison "Allie" Clarke/Keys in the science fiction miniseries Taken. By this time, she had received positive notices by several film critics, including Tom Shales of The Washington Post, who wrote that Fanning "has the perfect sort of otherworldly look about her, an enchanting young actress called upon ... to carry a great weight." In the same year, Fanning appeared in three films: as a kidnap victim who proves to be more than her abductors bargained for in Trapped, as the young version of Reese Witherspoon's character in Sweet Home Alabama, and as Katie in the movie Hansel and Gretel. Fanning was featured even more prominently in two films released in 2003: playing the uptight child to an immature nanny played by Brittany Murphy in Uptown Girls and as Sally in The Cat in the Hat. Fanning did voice-over work for four animated projects during this period, including voicing Satsuki in Disney's English language release of My Neighbor Totoro, a little girl in the Fox series Family Guy, and a young Wonder Woman in an episode of Cartoon Network's Justice League. 2004–2005 '' in June 2005.]] In 2004, Fanning appeared in Man on Fire as Pita, a nine-year-old who wins over the heart of a retired mercenary (Denzel Washington) hired to protect her from kidnappers. Roger Ebert wrote that Fanning "is a pro at only 10 years old, and creates a heart-winning character." Hide and Seek was her first release in 2005, opposite Robert De Niro. The film was generally panned, and critic Chuck Wilson called it "a fascinating meeting of equals — if the child star Fanning challenged the master Niro to a game of stare-down, the legend might very well blink first." Fanning voiced Lilo (succeeding Daveigh Chase) in the direct-to-video film Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. She also had a small part in the Rodrigo Garcia film Nine Lives (released in October 2005), in which she shared an unbroken nine-minute scene with actress Glenn Close, who had her own praise for Fanning: "She's definitely an old soul. She's one of those gifted people that come along every now and then." Fanning also recorded voice work for Coraline during this time. Fanning completed filming on Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story (opposite Kurt Russell) in late October 2004. Russell declared he was astonished by his co-star's performance in the film. Russell, 54, who plays her father in the movie, says, "I guarantee you, (Dakota) is the best actress I will work with in my entire career." Kris Kristofferson, who plays her character's grandfather in the movie, said that she's like Bette Davis reincarnated. While promoting her role in Dreamer, Fanning became a registered member of Girl Scouts of the USA at a special ceremony, which was followed by a screening of the film for members of the Girl Scouts of the San Fernando Valley Council. She is not a member of a troop, but rather registered as a "Juliette", GSUSA's title for independently registered girls. She then went directly to the set of War of the Worlds, starring alongside Tom Cruise. Released in reverse order (War in June 2005 and Dreamer in the following October), both films were critical successes. War director Steven Spielberg praised "how quickly she understands the situation in a sequence, how quickly she sizes it up, measures it up and how she would really react in a real situation." After filming was completed on War of the Worlds, Fanning moved straight to another film without a break: Charlotte's Web, which she finished filming in May 2005 in Australia. Released on December 15, 2006, Web met generally warm critical acclaim. Producer Jordan Kerner said, "...when she was so caught up in War of the Worlds, we had to end up going on a search for other young actresses. They would have been nothing compared to her." 2006–2007 Over the summer of 2006, Fanning worked on the film Hounddog, described in press reports as a "dark story of abuse, violence and Elvis Presley adulation in the rural South." Fanning's parents have been criticized for allowing her to film a scene in which her character is raped. However, in response, Fanning said that "It's not really happening," to Reuters. "It's a movie, and it's called acting." Director Deborah Kampmeier addressed the controversy in the January 2007 edition of Premiere: "The assumption that Dakota was violated in order to give this performance denies her talent." In 2006, at the age of 12, she was invited to join the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, becoming the youngest member in the Academy's history. Her income for 2006 was $4 million, earning her the fourth place in Forbes Magazine's list of top-earning stars aged under 21. In March and April 2007, she filmed Fragments – Winged Creatures alongside Kate Beckinsale, Guy Pearce, Josh Hutcherson, and Academy Award winners Forest Whitaker and Jennifer Hudson. She plays Anne Hagen, a girl who witnesses her father's murder and who turns to religion in the aftermath. In July 2007, Fanning filmed for three days a short film titled Cutlass, one of ''Glamour'''s "Reel Moments" based on readers' personal essays. Cutlass was directed by Kate Hudson. From September to December 2007, Fanning filmed Push, which centers on a group of young American expatriates with telekinetic and clairvoyant abilities who hide from a U.S. government agency in Hong Kong and band together to try to escape the control of the division. Fanning plays Cassie Holmes, a 13-year-old psychic. 2008–present ]] In January 2008, Fanning began filming the movie adaptation of The Secret Life of Bees, a novel by Sue Monk Kidd. Set in South Carolina in 1964, the story centers on Lily Owens (Fanning), who escapes her lonely life and troubled relationship with her father by running away with her caregiver and only friend (played by Jennifer Hudson) to a South Carolina town where they are taken in by an eccentric trio of beekeeping sisters (played by Queen Latifah, Sophie Okonedo, and Alicia Keys). Her movies Coraline and Push were released on the same day, February 6, 2009. Fanning played Jane in New Moon and reprised the role in Eclipse, based on novels by Stephenie Meyer. New Moon was released on November 20, 2009, and Eclipse was released on June 30, 2010. In 2010, she starred in the movie The Runaways, alongside Kristen Stewart, Stella Maeve, and Scout Taylor-Compton, where she played Cherie Currie, the lead singer of the band. Filmography |- |rowspan="3"|2001 |''Father Xmas'' |Clairee |Short film |- |''Tomcats'' |Little Girl in Park | |- |''I Am Sam'' |Lucy Diamond Dawson |Dakota's younger sister, Elle Fanning, plays the younger version of Lucy |- |rowspan="4"|2002 |''Taken'' |Allie Keys |Television miniseries Elle Fanning plays the younger version of Allie |- |''Trapped'' |Abigail Jennings, "Abbie" | |- |''Sweet Home Alabama'' |Young Melanie | |- |''Hansel and Gretel'' |Katie | |- |rowspan="3"|2003 |''Uptown Girls'' |Lorraine Schleine, "Ray" | |- |''The Cat in the Hat'' |Sally Walden | |- |''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' |Preschool Kim |Voice |- |rowspan="3"|2004 |''Man on Fire'' |Lupita Martin Ramos, "Pita" | |- |''My Neighbor Totoro'' |Satsuki Kusakabe |Voice (English Version) |- |''In the Realms of the Unreal'' |Narrator |Voice |- |rowspan="5"|2005 |''Hide and Seek'' |Emily Callaway | |- |''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' |Lilo |Voice |- |''Nine Lives'' |Maria | |- |''War of the Worlds'' |Rachel Ferrier | |- |''Dreamer'' |Cale Crane | |- |2006 |''Charlotte's Web'' |Fern Arable |Elle Fanning plays Fern's granddaughter in alternate ending |- |rowspan="2"|2007 |''Hounddog'' |Lewellen | |- |''Cutlass'' |Lacy |Short film |- |2008 |''The Secret Life of Bees'' |Lily Owens | |- |rowspan="4"|2009 |''Coraline'' |Coraline Jones |Voice |- |''Push'' |Cassie Holmes | |- |''Fragments - Winged Creatures'' |Anne Hagen | |- |''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' |Jane | |- |rowspan="2"|2010 |''The Runaways'' |Cherie Currie | |- |''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'' |Jane | |- Television appearances |- |rowspan="6"|2000 |''ER'' |Delia Chadsey |"The Fastest Year" |- |''Ally McBeal'' |Ally (5 years) |"Ally McBeal: The Musical, Almost" |- |''Strong Medicine'' |Edie's Girl |"Misconceptions" |- |''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' |Brenda Collins |"Blood Drops" |- |''The Practice'' |Alessa Engel |"The Deal" |- |''Spin City'' |Cindy |"Toy Story" |- |rowspan="4"|2001 |''Malcolm in the Middle'' |Emily |"New Neighbors" |- |''The Fighting Fitzgeralds'' |Marie |"Pilot" |- |''Family Guy'' |Little girl |"To Love and Die in Dixie" |- |''The Ellen Show'' |Young Ellen |"Missing the Bus" |- |rowspan="2"|2004 |''Justice League Unlimited'' |Young Wonder Woman (voice) |"Kids' Stuff" |- |''Friends'' |Mackenzie |"The One with Princess Consuela" |- Awards and nominations |- | rowspan="6" | 2002 || rowspan="6" | I Am Sam || Broadcast Film Critics Association Award || Best Young Actress || |- | Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award || Youth in Film || |- | Screen Actors Guild Award || Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role || |- | Satellite Award || Outstanding New Talent || |- | Chicago Film Critics Association Award || Most Promising Performer || |- | rowspan="2" | Young Artist Award || Best Performance in a Feature Film – Young Actress Age Ten or Under || |- | rowspan="2" | 2003 || rowspan="2" | Taken || Best Performance in a TV Movie, Mini-Series or Special – Leading Young Actress || |- | Saturn Award || Best Supporting Actress in a Television Series || |- | 2004 || The Cat in the Hat || rowspan="2" | Young Artist Award || rowspan="2" | Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress || |- | rowspan="8" | 2005 || Man on Fire || |- | Nine Lives || Gotham Award || Best Ensemble Cast || |- | War of the Worlds || Irish Film and Television Award || Best International Actress || |- | Hide and Seek || MTV Movie Award || Best Frightened Performance || |- | N/A || Relly Awards || Best Junior Achiever || |- | Nine Lives || Locarno International Film Festival || Best Actress || |- | War of the Worlds || Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards || Youth in Film || |- | Man on Fire || Broadcast Film Critics Association Award || Best Young Actress || |- | rowspan="5" | 2006 || Dreamer || Young Artist Award || Best Performance in a Feature Film (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress || |- | rowspan="3" | War of the Worlds || MTV Movie Award || Best Frightened Performance || |- | Saturn Award || Best Performance by a Younger Actor || |- | Broadcast Film Critics Association Award || Best Young Actress || |- | Dreamer || Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards || Favourite Movie Actress || |- | rowspan="3" | 2007 || rowspan="3" | Charlotte's Web || Young Artist Award || Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actress || |- | Broadcast Film Critics Association Award || Best Young Actress || |- | Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards || Favourite Movie Actress || |- | 2008 || rowspan="3" | The Secret Life of Bees || Black Reel Award || Best Ensemble Cast || |- | rowspan="2" | 2009 || Broadcast Film Critics Association Award || Best Young Actress || |- | rowspan="2" | Young Artist Award || Best Performance in a Feature Film (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress || |- | rowspan="2" | 2010 || Coraline || Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role – Young Actor/Actress || |- | The Runaways || MTV Movie Award || Best Kiss || |- References External links * * * Dakota Fanning's biography on filmbug Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:American Christians Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:American actors of German descent Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:People from Rockdale County, Georgia Category:Saturn Award winners Category:Southern Baptists Category:Young Artist Awards winners ar:داكوتا فانينغ bn:ডাকোটা ফ্যানিং bs:Dakota Fanning bg:Дакота Фенинг ca:Dakota Fanning cs:Dakota Fanning co:Dakota Fanning da:Dakota Fanning de:Dakota Fanning et:Dakota Fanning es:Dakota Fanning eo:Dakota Fanning eu:Dakota Fanning fa:داکوتا فانینگ fr:Dakota Fanning gl:Dakota Fanning ko:다코타 패닝 hr:Dakota Fanning io:Dakota Fanning id:Dakota Fanning ia:Dakota Fanning is:Dakota Fanning it:Dakota Fanning he:דקוטה פנינג la:Dakota Fanning lt:Dakota Fanning hu:Dakota Fanning mr:डकोटा फॅनिंग ms:Dakota Fanning nl:Dakota Fanning ja:ダコタ・ファニング no:Dakota Fanning pl:Dakota Fanning pt:Dakota Fanning ro:Dakota Fanning ru:Фэннинг, Дакота simple:Dakota Fanning sk:Dakota Fanningová sl:Dakota Fanning sr:Дакота Фанинг fi:Dakota Fanning sv:Dakota Fanning th:ดาโกตา แฟนนิง tr:Dakota Fanning uk:Дакота Фаннінг vi:Dakota Fanning zh:達科塔·芬妮